


What Would You Say?

by madamsledge



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Currahee, F/M, Fluff, Mini-Fic, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reader-Insert, Secret Crush, Toccoa, Tumblr Prompt, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 16:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20603843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamsledge/pseuds/madamsledge
Summary: "Please don't piss yourself."





	What Would You Say?

In dress uniform, he was really shining. After so long of seeing him almost exclusively in PT gear, Floyd looked…well, /dashing/ was the word you would have used, before joining the Army. With a smile, he lit up the dim hall, mingling, regaling all with charming stories of growing up in Kokomo.

When he got to you, he tapped you on the shoulder. ”Heya, Y/N, see you outside in a few minutes?”

He had an odd way of asking questions. You took a gulp from the mug of beer Luz handed you minutes before and hoped there was no foam on your lips. ”Yeah, sure.”

When you found him after some trouble doing so, the suave demeanour had been dropped. Floyd Talbert smoked anxiously, constantly fidgeting, and when he noticed you, he stood almost as if at attention.

”I won’t waste any of your time,” he said. ”I’ve done that a lot in the past. No more fucking around. Y/N, I’ve never felt so strongly about someone before. I’m terrified. Piss my pants terrified.”

Your heart began to pulse and skip. ”Please don’t piss yourself.”

”Fuck you!” There was a smile on his face before he kissed you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! All my fanfiction (a lot of which isn't on ao3) can be found at warmommy.tumblr.com/fanfiction


End file.
